Tales of Arendelle: The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Daleks invade Arendelle to exterminate Elsa and any and all witnesses. And when they capture Elsa she'll discovers a secret about her sister a secret that was forgotten...until today. A secret that will force the Doctor to face his biggest mistake...The Time War. Guest starring the Penguins of Madagascar. Warning Death, Destruction, Regeneration, and the rewriting of time.
1. Chapter One: It begins

The Kingdom of Arendelle

7:30 A.M. Norwegian time

July 23rd 1813

(Elsa's POV)

"Queen Elsa…Your Majesty," Paddie said almost startling me. "Paddie," I said, "don't sneak up on me like that." "I'm sorry if I startled you your Majesty," he said, "but there's something I think you should see." "Show me." "Not here…follow me." I know where we were going…the home of the trolls.

Meanwhile…

Dalek Ship

(Strategist Dalek's POV)

 ** _"_** ** _Ground units are mobilized!" a drone announced. "The Snow queen must be exterminated! Seek! Locate! Exterminate!" I said to the ground units. "We obey," echoed into thru my communication systems. "Dalek Battle computer fully on-line." "Excellent!" I replied as a stream of battle data scrolls across my heads-up display. "All units will exterminate Queen Elsa failure is not an option. Failures will be exterminated! The Snow Queen must die!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Incoming message from Dalek central command!" an inferior dalek reported. "Display!" I shouted. "Report what is the status of the mission!" Emperor Sec questioned. "We have tracked The Snow Queen to the valley of the living rock. Ground units are closing in on her location as we speak!" "Excellent…Victory will be ours!" "All hail Emperor Dalek-Sec! Long Live The Daleks!" The Message ended and I turned back to the task at hand, "Exterminate the Snow Queen and all witnesses Arendelle will fall!"_**

The Valley of the living Rock

10:40 P.M. Norwegian Time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"This fell from the sky this morning we have no idea what it is," Paddie said motioning to something under a sheet, "I believe it is still alive." "It?" I said, "Show me this thing." Paddie grabbed the sheet and reveal the creature underneath. My eyes widen with fear as I realize what it was, "Destroy it," I said, "Destroy it!"

"So you know what it is?" he said shocked at my reaction. "The Evilest creature in the universe," I replied in disgust, "a Dalek." "But that's no reason to destroy it," he said. "It has no emotion," I said, "It won't hesitate to kill us if it was the other way around." " ** _Correct!"_** it said in its terrible voice, " ** _Exterminate!"_** I shot a blast of ice at the downed dalek freezing it before it could even move its gun. "Elsa…" Paddie said shocked at the reaction. "I need to return to Arendelle," I said, "before these things wipe out everyone." "But there was just one," Kristoff's voice echoed from across the clearing. "Trust me," I said, "There is never just one."

" ** _Seek! Locate! Exterminate!" "The Snow Queen is located!" "Prepare to be exterminated!"_** "Kristoff get behind me!" I shouted as the daleks arrived. " ** _It is the Snow Queen!"_** one of them said excitedly, " ** _Exterminate her!" "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "You picked the wrong human to mess with today!" I said sending a barrage of icy blasts at the approaching Daleks. Kristoff and I escaped by going around the daleks as they frosted over, " ** _Queen Elsa is escaping!"_** one managed to croak before it completely froze. " ** _The Snow Queen must not escape! Pursue and Exterminate!" "I obey!"_** Kristoff ran ahead shouting Anna's name as I followed, "Doctor where are you when I need you? When I need you the most…" "Um Elsa a little help!" " ** _Elsa you will face your demise or the ice harvester will die!"_**

 ****"Elsa! Kristoff! Where are you?" "Anna!" I shouted in warning, "keep it down!" "Um Elsa?" Anna said as she slowly backed towards me, "Help." "Leave my sister Alone!" I shouted, "Show mercy just this once!" " ** _Daleks have no concept of Mercy!"_** it replied, " ** _Exterminate!"_** "NO!" I shouted sending a blast of ice at the dalek but it was too late. The Gun fired and Anna screamed in pain, "Anna" Kristoff and I screamed. Anna's body gets shrouded in a horrible glow and we could see her skeleton before she fell to the ground dead. " ** _Queen Elsa will surrender or many more will die!"_** it shouted in victory.

I turn to the dalek and shouted, "Arendelle never surrenders!" There was no response from the dalek as it disappeared into the forest. Kristoff walks my horse over to me before hopping on to Sven and heading towards Arendelle. I positioned Anna's lifeless corpse on the horse first and grabbed the reins and walked toward Arendelle. I arrived an hour after Kristoff to find the town square filled with shocked townsfolk. "People of Arendelle," I said holding back tears, "a terrible tragedy has happened today." I regained my composer, "Princess Anna was murdered." The terrible voices of the daleks cut thru the air, " ** _Correct!"_** several people screamed at the sight of the daleks.

"What did the people of Arendelle ever do to you," I demanded. " ** _Being Loyal to you…Snow Queen." "People of Arendelle,"_** the supreme announced, " ** _We are the Daleks…Surrender or you will all be exterminated!"_** ****

(End of chapter one)


	2. Surrender and Regeneration

The Kingdom of Arendelle

7:40 A.M. Norwegian time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"What did the people of Arendelle ever do to you," I demanded. " ** _Being Loyal to you…Snow Queen." "People of Arendelle,"_** the supreme announced, " ** _We are the Daleks…Surrender or you will all be exterminated!"_** "Never!" someone shouts, "For Arendelle!" "For Arendelle," several people echo. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** was the Supreme's response. Guards charged the Daleks and were shot down one by one, " ** _Alert_** **_hostile response! Exterminate all humans!" "I obey!"_**

"Wait!" I shouted, "No one needs to die today." The townsfolk watch fearfully as I step toward the lead dalek. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle…" I said calmly, "I surrender." " ** _You are wise Arendelle will be spared_** " the supreme replied. A drone appeared behind me, " ** _Queen Elsa you will move ahead of us and follow my directions,"_** it said, " ** _This Way!"_** I turn one last time to my subjects and said, "People of Arendelle I will return one day I promise." " ** _The Snow Queen is now a prisoner of the Daleks!"_**

I turn around and followed my jailers out of my kingdom my fate uncertain. " ** _Careful! Slowly"_** a dalek hissed as Anna's lifeless corpse was carried on a stretcher by the Daleks. "What are you doing?" I shouted. " ** _Daleks do not answer human questions."_** The Daleks led me across the fjord and thru the forest to a clearing where a ship was waiting. A ramp lowered and Anna's body was carefully loaded first, " ** _Queen Elsa will move! Move!"_** the dalek behind me said. ****I turned one last time toward my home and entered the ship. The Ramp lifted into place after the two daleks behind me entered followed by the sound of the ship's engines.

Once the ship was in flight the daleks locked me in a room with Anna's corpse. Why did they take all the care and effort to take Anna's Body? It belongs in a cemetery back in Arendelle what do they want with it? I move towards my fallen sister and wanted to cry. No they be expecting me to break down I need to prove that I'm stronger then them. I looked down at Anna and tried to remember our time together but it's hard with the sounds of the Daleks and the ship. Then I heard someone exhale no that's impossible I thought as Anna's eyes' opened. I jumped back in shock and said, "Anna you're alive…how?" Anna sat up and said, "Elsa you may want to step back."

"What?" I asked not sure what to do. Anna turns to me and said, "I said step back!" I stepped back but then wanted to say something but Anna puts her hand out to stop me. "Anna…" I said, "Your hand is glowing." Anna did not seem shocked when she examines her hand, "it's starting," she said. "Anna…" I said ready to cry. "Elsa this is only the beginning trust me." Anna holds her arms out and her body explodes with light until the light covers every inch of her. Then in an instant the light show was over and Anna was a whole new person. I blink a few times in confusion then got angry, "Anna why didn't you tell me you was a Timelord!" "I was afraid of what you would think," she said in her new voice, "New voice…wasn't expecting that."

"What I would think," I said, "I'm your sister you can tell me these things." "Elsa…" " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert,"_** a dalek outside the cell said, " ** _Timelord Regenerative energy detected!"_** " ** _Princess Anna is a Timelord exterminate her!"_** "We'll see about that Daleks." "Anna," I said, "Don't do this. where is the Anna I know." "Gone…" she said mournfully, "I will never be the same." "Anna," I said, "You will always be my sister no matter what you look like or who you become." Then another thought came to my head, "What life are you in?" "My fourth," she replied. "Fourth?" I said, "I thought you were in your second…You grew up with me!" "In my second life my TARDIS crashed landed near Arendelle," Anna said, "and I regenerated." "Then how did you grow up normally?" "I used the last of my TARDIS's power to become human." "How?" "My ship's chamelain arch," she replied acting like I should know all of this, "a device that turns a Timelord into another species for hiding purposes. A new set of memories was created for me by My TARDIS…" "And your old ones?" She held up a pocket watch and said, "Placed in this fob watch until the disguise is no longer needed." "What happens when it opens?" I ask. "All my memories and my original biology would be restored." "So what if you're human self opens it early?" "The watch would have a perception filter that would make it unimportant to me and of course other humans." "Than how would you open it when you no longer need it?" "A travel companion would usually be the one who would restore me. But since I didn't have one I would have stay human."

"But then you would have died human," I said, "but I don't get how you were restored." "The Daleks must have bumped into the Fob watch or something." "So you were alive since they carried you out of the woods" I said, "You played dead!" "I was in dormancy," she said, "I managed to return to consciousness and hold back the Regeneration long enough to say goodbye." "What caused you to crash your TARDIS?" I ask. "The Time War," was the reply. "The time war?" I said. "The Doctor wasn't the only one to live thru the time war" Anna replied. "Who were you before you crashed in Arendelle?" I asked.

"The daughter of an old companion of The Doctor's," Anna replied, "my name is…" "You will always be Anna to me," I said, "When we get back to Arendelle…I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Kristoff…" "Hold on a moment," she said, "I can't return to Arendelle." So this is what Anna felt like when I refused to return to Arendelle, "Anna," I said, "don't shut me out." "I'm not shutting you out," she said. "I promised never to shut you out again and this is how you repay me!" "Elsa you don't understand…" she said. "Oh I get it you're a Timelord," I shouted, "your too good for me is that it."

"Your still never answered my question." "What question?" "Why did you shut me out?" "You know the answer to that already!" "Don't test me Snow Queen." "How dare you I am the Queen of Arendelle." "Now you decide to throw your title around." "What choice do I have you started to act high and mighty all of a sudden." "I am a Time Lord!" "That's your species not your title" I said, "I like you better as a human being!" "Elsa..." she replied, "so do I." "If the Dalek didn't kill you this argument would have never happened." "Don't even think about it…" "Time can be rewritten The Doctor taught me that," I said. "Only if you have a working TARDIS Elsa," she replied.

" ** _Queen Elsa the emperor demands your presence"_** it said. "He doesn't scare me," I said. " ** _Your lack of fear is unwise,"_** It replied as I was escorted away. " ** _Only one Time Lord Survived the Time War not two,"_** the voices of the Daleks echoed down the hall, " ** _This will be rectified…Exterminate again!"_** "I have eight Regenerative cycles left Daleks," she replied. " ** _Then we will exterminate you nine times!" "_** No!" I shouted. " ** _You will be silent!"_** the dalek in front of me said, " ** _Now move! Move!"_** I entered the imperial chamber with two escorts right behind me. I'm not afraid of the Daleks the Daleks should be afraid of me.

(End of chapter Two)


	3. The Fall of Dalek-Sec (again)

Imperial Dalek ship

Emperor's chamber

9:00 A.M. Norwegian time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

The Daleks led me into the chamber and stood me in front of the remnants of the last emperor. " ** _You will stand in your designated area!"_** a dalek hissed. The Emperor made his grand entrance a few moments later. He's supposed to be dead. Sec turns to me and spoke the words I feared, " ** _Queen Elsa you will be exterminated!"_** "I don't think so," I said as I shot a blast of ice at emperor Dalek-Sec. " ** _What have you done!"_** he screamed.

I look him straight in the eyestalk and said, "The Era of Emperor Dalek-Sec is over again." " ** _Exterminate her! Exterminate her!"_** he said as the ice creped up his shell. I unleashed a powerful blizzard that completely destroyed the nearby daleks. The daleks that survived wisely left the imperial chamber. The Daleks sense of self-preservation will be the emperor's downfall. I stepped closer to the now defenseless Dalek-Sec and whispered, "This is for Arendelle." I watched as the Emperor freezes to solid ice before I shattered him. The Daleks will probably find a replacement emperor soon but it is still a critical blow to the empire.

Defeating emperor dalek-sec was easy getting out of a ship filled with angry daleks….that's going to be the hard part. I just need an escape route where is the TARDIS when you need it. " ** _The Emperor has been killed by Queen Elsa!"_** the unmistakable voice of the supreme rang out, " ** _Exterminate her! The Emperor will be avenged!"_** Now I definitely need to get off this ship or I'm one dead queen.

(End of Chapter Three)


	4. Chapter Four: Anna's escape

Imperial dalek ship

Interrogation room

10:00 A.M. Norwegian Time

(Princess Anna's POV)

The Dalek locked me in the interrogation room while they escorted Elsa away. I was planning my escape when the interrogators entered. " ** _You will place your hand on the sensor!_** " **_"Who are you? Answer!"_** "The daughter of Romana!" I replied. " ** _Sensor indicates truthful response!" "We will continue!"_** " ** _You purpose in coming here was to sabotage dalek operations!"_** "True," I replied. " ** _You will only answer questions when you are prompted!" "Answer true or false!"_** "True."

" ** _You…"_** "… Are done with this interrogation!" I said revealing my time-war era gun. " ** _Alert! Alert! The time lady is armed!"_** I destroy the two interrogation daleks before they could even flinch. Elsa would not approve of this. The Doctor will not approve of this. Your mother would not approve of this…wait which one? I pushed these thoughts away as I opened the door to the hallway outside. " ** _The Emperor has been killed by Queen Elsa!"_** the unmistakable voice of the supreme rang out, " ** _Exterminate her! The Emperor will be avenged!"_** Elsa killed the emperor is she nuts she just doomed her entire kingdom.

" ** _The Time lord has escaped! Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** I turned around and was face to eyestalk with Dalek-Jast, " ** _Exterminate_** " he said. I don't think so I thought as I discharged my weapon into his eyestalk. Dalek-Jast let out the Dalek death scream, why do they have to be so dramatic when they die? I pushed the dead dalek aside and continued until I found a Police telephone box. A 1900's police box in the middle of a dalek ship that means only one thing. The Doctor and his type 40 TT capsule a.k.a The TARDIS is here.

The Doors opened and I was face to face with a very confused doctor. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Princess Anna of Arendelle…the daughter of Romana" I replied. "You never told me you were a Timelord." "Let's just say I just found out," I replied, "chamelian arches are a pain." "Where's Elsa?" he asked. "Being chased around the ship by angry daleks," I said. "What!" "I think she just killed the emperor," I added. The two of us ran inside to the scanner, "let's see" he said as he pushes some buttons, "There…" he said. "IN the cargo bay!" we shouted in unison. The Doctor turns to me and said, "Geronimo." If I was in my last incarnation I'd probably break something in my excitement.

(End of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Escape and the Doctor

Imperial dalek ship

Cargo bay

10:30 A.M Norwegian Time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Typical dalek arrogance," I said, "now I just need to escape." I could steal a dalek escape pod then…what? I don't know how to fly and I'll probably get shot down by the daleks as I escaped. Or worst the escape pod could be blown up by the daleks. "If only the Doctor was here," I thought out loud. The voices of the daleks echoed in the distance " ** _Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** I ran deeper into the cargo hold as the Daleks got closer. " ** _Halt,"_** one screeched, " ** _or you will be exterminated!"_** I keep running narrowly avoiding the daleks' beams of death. " ** _Queen Elsa there is no escape!"_** a dalek said victoriously, " ** _your extermination is inevitable!"_**

I turned to the approaching daleks and quoted the doctor, "Well Daleks you got me …So what are you waiting for!" " ** _Exterminate her!"_** I prepared to freeze any daleks that got too close when the TARDIS materialized in front of me doors open. "Elsa!" the new voice of Anna shouted, "get in here!" "Anna…or should I call you by your Timelord name?" I asked. "No you can still can me Anna." "Okay…" I said as I stepped into the safety of the TARDIS the doors closing behind me. "Doctor we need to return to Arendelle!" I announced. "Right away," He replied.

"Anna…" I said, "We need to talk." Anna looks at me with a shocked expression, "What?" "You heard me," I said sounding like mother, "We need to talk." "Talk…" Anna said, "About what?" "I think you have an idea," I replied. "Um," the doctor begin, "is this really the time…" "Doctor," I said, "the two of us need to talk alone." "Very well," the doctor said as he disappeared deeper into the TARDIS.

(End of Chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: Revelation

Somewhere in time

The TARDIS

(The Doctor's POV)

"Okay Doctor you can come back in," Elsa said, "I think you should hear this." "So what did you two talk about?" "Royal business," she replied. "Now you can ask the question I know is now your mind." "What is your name Anna?" I said looking directly at her. "I already told you Doctor," She said. "No your Timelord name," I specified. "Arcadia." She said. "Arcadia?" I asked. "You did want to know," She replied. "I liked Anna better," Elsa replied

"So do I so do I," Anna/Arcadia replied. "What happen to Romana?" "I don't think you would like the answer doctor." "Tell me Arcadia," I demanded. "Rassilion replaced her as lord president you know this," She replied matter-of-factually. "What happened before that?" Anna/Arcadia took a deep breath and said, "She was murdered by Davros and HIS daleks before he was killed by the daleks own creation…" "The Nightmare Child," the two of us said in unison. "That's the past," Elsa said, "Reminder the past is in…" "Don't you understand…?" Anna shouted, "I lost everything in the time war including my home!" "Arendelle is your home," Elsa said. "Gallifrey was my home," Anna replied, "it's gone now." "You have me Anna," she replied.

"We're not even the same species!" "WE are still sisters Anna no matter what!" Elsa shouted. "No shouting in the TARDIS please." I said, "She has sensitive hearing!" "By the way," Anna said, "if I remember correctly it was you who wiped out our people…Doctor." "Anna I had no other choice the Time lords wanted to end time…It would have wiped out everyone!" I replied. "Davros was right you are the destroyer of worlds," She snapped. "Timelords and Daleks I had to destroy both of them for the sake for the rest of the universe," I replied. "You could have done that without destroying Gallifrey!" "I didn't destroy Gallifrey or the time lords." "What?" Anna/Arcadia replied.

"Gallifrey is safe in another universe," I answered. "So you can bring it back to this one?" "Yes when the universe is ready," I said. "This isn't about the oldest question in the universe the one that must never ever be answered is it?" she asked. "Anna … Arcadia whatever your name is! Doctor! I think you need to have a look at the scanner!" Elsa shouted. I ran to the scanner but I didn't need to look at it to know what it said. "The Kingdom of Arendelle…dalek life forms detected." "The Daleks…" I said. "NO…" Anna said, "they're attacking Arendelle…they'll kill everyone!" "Not on my watch" Elsa said, "Doctor take us to Arendelle… Now!"

(End of chapter six)


	7. Chapter Seven: return to Arendelle

July 24th 1813

The Kingdom of Arendelle

11:00 A.M. Norwegian Time

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Doctor take us to Arendelle…Now!" I shouted. "Right away…" but the doctor didn't get to finish that sentence as the TARDIS shudders violently. "Doctor what was that!" "I have no idea," he replied, "but we landed." "Landed?" "Let's take a look outside," Doctor said as he exited the TARDIS. Anna and I followed making sure to close the doors behind us and found ourselves next to another TARDIS. "My TARDIS!" Anna exclaimed. "You're TARDIS?" The Doctor questioned. "What's left of it," she replied, "wait why is the crosier bell ringing?"

"My TARDIS is mourning your TARDIS" the Doctor replied. "It's dead…" Elsa gasped, "I'll go contact the penguins…they have dalek-weapons at least." "The Doctor's TARDIS brought us to my dead TARDIS for a reason." "Anna…a dead time machine is of no use to us…The penguins on the other hand…" I didn't finish that sentence as the forest exploded around us. "It's started," the Doctor said. "Run!" I said as I fumbled with the communicator. "Skipper!" I shouted, "We need your help." "Elsa you're breaking up," skipper said thru static. "Arendelle is under attack by the Daleks! Skipper you must…" I managed to say before an explosion knocked the communicator out of my hands. I hope my message got across to the penguins and that they're on the way.

(Skipper's POV)

"Well done Kowalski…what is it?" I said marveling at his new invention. "I have no idea," he replied. I turn to Kowalski and said, "Well we'll keep it under wraps until…" "Hey guys good news!" Marlene's voice echoed down the corridor. "Rico stash Kowalski's new invention!" Rico saluted me and grabbed the invention. "Kowalski act…um…natural." Kowalski looks up at me for a second then returns his focus to his notes. "Private interference!"

Marlene enters and said," guess what!" Private walks up to her and said, "Sorry we can't talk to you we're testing Kowalski new invention." "Private!" I shouted. "Top secret," he whispered to Marlene. "Well you are doing a great job of hiding it," she said. I turn around and found that the invention was hidden behind Rico's back. "I'll have you know that we are on the brink of an exciting breakthrough," I said. "You want exciting guess whose has a new roommate!" "Again?" I said, "Don't you remember what happened last time!" "Okay Ronda was a spy," Marlene said, "but what are chances of another spy coming to this zoo?" "The precise odds are One in a billion…" Kowalski said. "Good point," I said.

"Marlene why don't you go home," Kowalski said, "we can run a background check if you like." "While hopefully your new roommate isn't from Madagascar or something," I noted. "Why is that?" she asked. "That's classified," I replied. Marlene exited the base and we all let out a sigh of relief. "Okay Kowalski…" "Um Skipper the communicator is buzzing," Private said, "it's an emergency call!" I jump up and said, "From who!" "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Kowalski said, "Private are you sure?" "Private hand me the communicator immediately," I shouted.

I grabbed the communicator from private and put it on speaker and a bunch of static filled the air. Elsa spoke thru the burst of static but all we heard was, "Skipper…e …ed…ur…elp" "Elsa you're breaking up," I said thru the static. The Static made Elsa response hard to understand but we did hear, ""Arendelle…the Daleks…Skipper you must…" whatever Elsa was going to say was cut off by loud static and what sounded like an explosion.

"Okay Boys Elsa is in danger…" I said as I turn the speaker off "Skipper you might want to listen to this…" Kowalski said turning the speaker back on. " ** _The Snow Queen must be exterminated! Arendelle will fall!"_** "Elsa really does need our help," private noted. "Boys commence operation...fall of the Daleks!" "Yes sir!" "Kowalski set the space-time teleport to July 14th 1813!" "Already set…To Arendelle!" Kowalski shouted.

(End of Chapter seven)


	8. Chapter Eight: The fury of the Daleks

The Kingdom of Arendelle

Elsa's ice Palace

12:30 P.M Norwegian Time

(The Doctor's POV)

"Your weapons can't stop them," I said. "We have to try," Elsa said before turning to her army, "For Arendelle!" The soldiers and guards repeated the phrase but not as much as the Sontarians repeated Sontar-Ha. "Elsa tell your army to lower their weapons no-one needs to die today." "This is War Doctor," Anna said, "and you know how wars go." "What else can I do Doctor," Elsa said, "The Daleks will kill us weather we fight them or not." "Not on my watch Elsa," Skipper's voice shouted. "Skipper!" Elsa shouted. "Um who's the new person and why is she wearing Anna's clothes?" Private said.

"Yes who she is?" skipper asked suspiciously. "I told you this would happen," Anna said. "Skipper doesn't understand Timelords Anna." "Wait Anna is a Timelord? How did you find out," skipper asked. "She Regenerated," Elsa and I said in unison. "Oh could someone explain that to me?" "Um…Skipper now is not the time," Kowalski said. " ** _Exterminate!_** " a dalek said to underline that point. "Doctor do you have a plan?" skipper said. "No plans, no weapons, no chance," the Doctor said, "and that scares the Daleks to bits." "Could you not quote your other selves please," Elsa asked. "I'll try."

"Could I ask you something Doctor?" skipper said, "Aren't you suppose to be over at that strange planet?" "The TARDIS didn't think so I guess." " ** _Exterminate everything!"_** the supreme Dalek screeched, " ** _The death of Emperor Dalek-sec will not go unpunished."_** "So who killed Dalek-Sec," Skipper asked. Anna and I pointed to Elsa who was looking down at her feet. "Do you want to get us all killed!" Skipper shouted.

" ** _Queen Elsa and her Allies have been detected! Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** "Thanks a lot skipper," Elsa muttered under her breath. "Rico dalek guns!" skipper shouted as Rico distributed them to Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and himself. " **Self-destruct engaged" "** Hit the deck!" skipper shouted as he throws his weapon aside. The other penguins followed skipper's led and discarded their weapons. Everyone nearby got down as the Penguins stolen dalek guns exploded revealing our position to the Daleks.

The Daleks arrived and begun their attack the Arendelle solders fighting back with the Silurian weapons Skipper loaned them. Cannons fired surprisely effective against the daleks…the catapults not so much. The battle then ended instantaneously as a loud explosion rocks the forest. We all turn and see a trail of smoke in the distance Arendelle has fallen. "No!" Elsa shouted in defeat, "No!"

(End of Chapter Eight) ****


	9. Chapter Nine: Arendelle falls

The North Mountain

1:20 P.M. Norwegian Time

(Princess Anna's POV)

Arendelle has fallen my last connection to Earth severed…am I doomed to wonder the universe like the Doctor? Elsa was facing the Daleks and said, "You won! Why won't you leave us alone?" " ** _Citizens of Arendelle you belong to the Daleks now!_** " a dalek said victoriously, " ** _You cooperate with the Daleks or you will die!"_** " ** _The Snow Queen and her Allies have failed,"_** the supreme directed towards us, " ** _The storm has ended."_**

"It's only just begun," I said, "right Doctor?" I turn to find that the Doctor had disappeared, "Doctor?" I said, "Doctor!" The TARDIS dematerialization sound filled the air, "Doctor! How could you!" " ** _Exterminate!"_** a dalek said followed by Elsa Screams, "No!" I shouted. " ** _Where is the Doctor now,"_** the supreme said, " ** _Exterminate her!"_** a beam hit me and my regenerative cycle began, " ** _Exterminate her again,"_** he said, " ** _before she completes regeneration!"_** A second beam of death hit me and I knew no more, why did the Doctor abandoned us!

(End of Chapter Nine) ****


	10. Chapter Ten: a Rewriting of Time

The TARDIS

(The Doctor's POV)

"I can stop this from ever happening!" I told Clara. "But what about the rules of time?" "Time can be rewritten," I replied. "But…" "If we do it correctly," I said "we have a dalek invasion force to stop!" "Geronimo!"

Earth's orbit

July 23rd 1813

2 hours before the initial invasion

(Supreme Dalek's POV)

" ** _Alert! Alert! TARDIS materializing!" a drone shouted. "Exterminate the Doctor!"_** "Not so fast Daleks!" **_The Doctor said before sonic'ing the control panel. "What is the meaning of this? Explain! Explain! Explain!"_** "Goodbye Daleks…" **_"Destruction of dalek fleet in fifthteen Rels!" a scientist reported, "Transmat disabled!"_** **_This is only a setback…The Doctor will pay for this. "Ten…Nine… Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Zero!"_** **_A loud explosion filled the room and we knew no more._**

 ****(Narrator POV)

And so it came to past and The Dalek invasion of Arendelle was wiped from history. No Daleks came to Kill Anna or to kidnap Elsa so Anna's true identity as a Timelord will continue to be forgotten. The Doctor continued uninterrupted towards a certain backwater planet to meet his fate. Sadly foiling the Dalek's plot before it began will allow Emperor Dalek-Sec to live and come up with worst plans. The history of the Daleks is fall from over.

(End of chapter Ten)


	11. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
